


Mi misión

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Chris Walker persigue a su Little pig dentro de los muros de Mount Massive, pero que  pasaría si su objetivo no es matarlo, si no protegerlo.Miles descubrirá que el enorme monstruo puede ser....





	Mi misión

Debía completar la misión.  
Eliminar a todos los enemigos.  
Adentrarse dentro de aquellos territorios y asegurar su objetivo.  
Su equipo había sido eliminado y él había sido herido.  
Pero a toda costa cumpliría su misión, sin importar lo que le hicieran.  
El solo podía encontrar a todos los pequeños cerditos y encargarse de ellos.  
Por eso estaba ahora en aquel lugar, sintiendo aun esa cosa alar de cada extremo de su boca formándole aquella eterna sonrisa, que parecía intimidar a sus enemigos.  
Y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo.  
Aquel escurridizo puerquito que corría cada vez que lo veía.  
Pero había algo que le parecía diferente en este, aunque no podía recordar nada más que la misión que le habían impuesto.  
Así que comenzó a perseguirlo, sin importar si debía bajar a las alcantarillas, o a través de la prisión del lugar.  
Pero sin importar a donde lo seguía, este siempre lograba correr más rápido o meterse entre estrechos pasillos.  
Lo que le llevo a pensar en tenderle una trampa, algo con lo que aquel sujeto no pudiera evitar sentirse tan interesado que detuviera al menos un momento su carrera, para que pudiera atraparlo.  
Vio como tomaba aquellos folders del piso y filmaba todo lo que sucedía en aquel edificio.  
Si le mostraba algo que el pudiera filmar, lo atraparía entre sus manos y lo destrozaría.  
Cuando volvió a encontrarlo lo persiguió hasta llevarlo de vuelta a su territorio.  
Su pequeña guarida donde él podía guardar sus trofeos de batalla.  
Las cabezas de sus enemigos estaban perfectamente guardadas como trofeos de caza.  
Tal y como predijo el hombre saco su cámara para grabar todo en cuanto el dejo de perseguirlo.  
Y solo basto de un golpe para encerrarlo en aquella jaula que había hecho con sus propias manos.  
El hombre le miro con horror y miedo, al fin lo tenía donde quería.  
Y por eso no entendía que era diferente ahora.  
Había algo en este hombre que no le permitía ahora matarlo.  
Como si su mente le reconociera….o algo en su inconsciente le dijera que ese hombre debía ser solo atrapado, y si no era para matarlo….  
Debía protegerlo….  
Esa era su otra misión.  
Proteger a los inocentes, mantener a los civiles a salvo.  
Él no era como los demás sujetos cuyas cabezas había coleccionado.  
Su ropa era diferente, y sus actitudes también.  
Fue con esos pensamientos que comenzó a vigilarlo y a cuidar de sus necesidades.  
Conseguía cada día comida para ambos, algunas bolsas de frituras y un poco de agua.  
Todo fácil de conseguir ya que ningún alma se acercaba a sus territorios, sabiendo lo que les haría si se atrevían a cruzarse con él.  
Y más ahora que tenía a este hombre bajo su protección.  
***  
Miles por su parte estaba totalmente confundido.  
Había pasado las últimas horas corriendo y escondiéndose de este paciente de nombre Walker.  
Vio lo que le hacía a otros pacientes y supuso que le haría lo mismo si llegaba a atraparlo.  
Por error cayo entre sus manos, y cuando esperaba ser mutilado y asesinado, fue encerrado en una jaula.  
Creyó que sería torturado, física y psicológicamente.  
Y en cambio recibió alimento y abrigo.  
Se sentía como el hámster que tenia de niño, atrapado en una jaula.  
Comiendo las semillas que tiraba dentro de la jaula, jugando en su ruedita.  
Y durmiendo plácidamente entre la paja que le ponía.  
Walker parecía querer hacer lo mismo con él.  
Le arrojaba bolsas con frituras dentro, y botellas de agua.  
De vez en cuando alguna lata ya abierta.  
También le conseguía ropa de los reclusos muertos para que se protegiera del frio.  
Y lo observaba por horas antes de marcharse a buscar más comida o simplemente vigilar sus territorios.  
En esos breves lapsos de entre 10 a 20 minutos intentaba romper los barrotes de su prisión, pero era imposible.  
Las barras de metal eran tan gruesas y algunas incluso estaban algo oxidadas.  
No podía arriesgarse a tratar de salir y lastimarse, Walker era rápido y no podía tener más desventajas contra él.  
Escucho entonces un sonido y vio a un extraño hombre vestido con un delantal, lentes rotos y un cubre bocas entrar por la puerta.  
-buddy, sí que tienes un problema…-  
-¿Quién eres tú?-  
-eso no importa ahora, debemos sacarte antes que Walker regrese-  
El delgado hombre hizo una seña y un paciente enorme entro y se acercó hasta la jaula, rompiendo los barrotes como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla.  
Trato de salir pero sus piernas estaban entumidas.  
-tranquilo compañero-  
El sujeto lo levanto y lo llevo hasta una silla de ruedas.  
Creyó estar a salvo hasta que lo comenzaron a atar.  
-Qué demonios haces…-  
-veras mi amigo Walker ya nos ha fastidiado mucho últimamente, y tu pareces importante para el-  
-yo no tengo nada que…-  
-puede que tu no lo veas así, pero en la trastornada mente de él tu eres algo que debe cuidar…después de todo eres al único que no ha matado-  
El sujeto comenzó a guiarlo hasta otra área bastante alejada del asilo.  
Hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación, llena de sangre, un enorme espejo y dos lavamanos.  
Era asqueroso y llenaba por completo su ser de terror y ansiedad.  
El anciano ya no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a afilar unas enormes y oxidadas tijeras, mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puerta.  
Unos segundos después escucho ruidos de golpes y gritos, además de sentir el piso estremecerse.  
Y al momento Walker estaba destruyendo la puerta dispuesto a matar a todos en el lugar.  
Iba a atacar al anciano, pero las tijeras abiertas presionando el moreno cuello detuvieron toda acción de parte del ex militar.  
-es bueno que aceptaras mi oferta Chris, pero deberás controlarte si no quieres que mate a tu noviecito….ahora escucha bien, si quieres que lo deje en paz me obedecerás de ahora en adelante o si no…-  
Las tijeras fueron separadas de su cuello, pero el anciano tomo su mano izquierda y corta su dedo anular de un solo tajo.  
El grito de Miles hizo enfurecer a Walker quien ya se preparaba para matar al hombre, pero este tomo la otra mano cortando ahora el dedo índice.  
Chris se detuvo de inmediato, si esto seguía su misión fracasaría.  
Walker sonrió a través del cubre boca.  
-buen chico….ahora mi amigo sígueme-  
Trager comenzó a ir hacia la salida seguido por un dócil Walker que miro por última vez a Miles antes de salir.  
Miles a pesar del dolor y el miedo comenzó a luchar contra sus ataduras.  
Debía salir del lugar.  
Logro zafar con mucho trabajo su mano izquierda, y desato las demás ataduras.  
Sus piernas aún estaban dormidas cuando logro pararse de la silla, pero incluso si debía arrastrarse se iría del lugar.  
Era una suerte que hubiera memorizado los corredores que llevaban a la guarida de Walker.  
Debía recuperar su cámara y salir.  
Cuando salió de la habitación vio a través del vidrio que daba al vestíbulo, como Walker comenzaba a golpear la puerta que parecía estar sellada.  
A pesar de haberlo tenido cautivo, debía aceptar que era su culpa que el anciano estuviera controlando a Chris.  
Tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo y grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
-CHRRRRRRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS-  
El gigantesco hombre miro hacia el piso de arriba viendo a su protegido “a salvo”.  
Trager furioso y sabiendo ya que su plan estaba frustrado tomo sus tijeras y atravesó la espalada de Walker, recibiendo un golpe de inmediato que lo hizo caer sobre las mismas atravesando su podrido corazón.  
Miles al ver lo sucedido bajo rápidamente para socorrer a Chris, quien sangraba mientras se hincaba en el suelo.  
Al ver al moreno bien se sintió aliviado, a pesar del dolor y de la debilidad que su herida le causaba.  
Miles lo reviso con mucho cuidado y usando telas de las cortinas creo una venda alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-vas a estar bien…pero debemos salir de aquí…-  
Chris asintió, y como pudo se levantó para seguir a Miles.  
Tuvieron mucha suerte que su auto aun estuviera a fuera del edificio.  
Pero Chris no alcanzo a subir a este cuando el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre lo derribo contra el frio suelo.  
Vio a su moreno gritarle para que no se desmayara, pero era tarde.  
Esa herida era muy grave y no había como curarla.  
*********  
Sus ojos se abrieron y observando la habitación donde estaba.  
Estaba en la cama de un hospital, pudo distinguir las máquinas y los cables que al parecer lo mantenían con vida.  
Su cuerpo estaba aún dormido, tal vez por la herida o por las medicinas.  
Vio a un doctor y varias enfermeras entrar junto con Miles.  
El alivio calmo todos sus nervios, el moreno estaba bien y habían salido del infierno mismo.  
Los médicos comenzaron a revisarlo, muchas de sus heridas estaban vendadas y por lo que podía ver muchas ya cicatrizaban.  
El médico y miles volvieron a salir, y después de unos minutos el moreno volvió.  
Se sentó junto a Chris y mirándolo sin saber que decir.  
-los médicos dicen que te darán el alta la próxima semana….y la policía dijo que bajaran tu sentencia por lo que Murkoff te hizo-  
Miles se veía algo incómodo, se notaba por la forma en que mordía su labio y como sus manos temblaban.  
Podía ser que el moreno le tuviera miedo o lo odiara y solo estaba ahí por compromiso.  
Tenía que decir algo antes que este se fuera, y no volviera a verlo.  
Cuando este trato de levantarse y uso todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar la mano de Miles, y jalarlo haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo.  
-Chris…que…-  
Quito la máscara de oxígeno que cubría su boca.  
-Little pig….gracias…-  
-Chris yo soy quien debería agradecerte…tú te sacrificaste cuando ese maldito me ataco-  
Miles trato de soltarse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió.  
-te doy miedo…Little pig-  
Miles negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se veía afligido y estaba por llorar.  
-que…sucede contigo…-  
Miles soltó su mano y coloco ambas sobre su pecho, mordió una última vez su labio antes de mirar los ojos de Chris.  
-te amo…soy un estúpido que se enamoró de ti Chris…-  
El moreno no lo dejo decir nada antes de marcharse corriendo, dejando en la entrada a un sorprendido rubio.  
-hola…soy Waylon Park….quizás no me conoces pero yo ayude a Miles a traerte aquí-  
-gracias….puedes…ir por mi Little pig-  
Waylon se sentó junto a Chris y tomo una gelatina que había en la mesa.  
-será mejor que comas y te mejores, Miles necesita tiempo antes de enfrentarte…-  
Chris asintió entendiendo el razonamiento de ese hombre.  
Era extraño porque los últimos años solo pensaba en su misión y en lo que debía hacer, vio algunos frascos con pastillas en la mesa y supuso que lo estaban tratando para controlar su ira.  
-¿Qué paso?...-  
-mmm…bueno cuando estaba saliendo de Mount Massive vi a Miles llorando sobre tu cuerpo, nos costó mucho cargarte hasta el auto y de ahí fuimos hasta este hospital donde te han estado atendiendo las últimas dos semanas-  
-Miles ¿Cómo está?...-  
-sus manos sanaran, aunque obviamente no recuperara sus dedos….hemos estado yendo juntos al psicólogo para que lo traten-  
-gracias por cuidarlo…-  
-es porque yo lo entiendo….salir de ese infierno completamente enamorado….-  
En ese momento un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules y unas enormes cicatrices en su rostro entro por la puerta.  
-Waylon tenemos que irnos…-  
-claro Eddie….Chris tú preocúpate por tus heridas yo hare que Miles vuelva en cuanto te den el alta vale…-  
El rubio salió por la puerta mientras movía su mano para despedirse.  
Conocía perfectamente a Eddie Gluskin ya que habían hablado alguna vez en el asilo, y le alegraba ver que había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera.  
Ahora debía seguir el consejo de Waylon y preocuparse de sus propias heridas, porque la próxima vez que viera al Miles este no se escaparía.  
***+  
Los días pasaron y sus heridas mejoraron.  
Muchas clases de médicos y especialistas fueron a verlos, pero la única visita que esperaba jamás apareció.  
Waylon y Eddie fueron cada día a verlo y ayudarlo.  
Pero Miles ni siquiera había aparecido.  
Eso comenzaba a deprimirlo.  
Waylon le decía que Miles se había mudado a una nueva casa y que la mudanza y las compras lo tenían muy ocupado.  
Pero para Chris solo eran excusas de Miles para no verlo, quizás lo que le había dicho era una mentira, él debía odiarlo por haberle perseguido y encerrado.  
Tal vez lo culpaba por la pérdida de sus dedos, después de todo de no haberle dejado solo nunca hubiera caído en las manos de Trager.  
Todo eso rondaba por su mente esa mañana que el médico le dijo que le darían el alta.  
La policía había encontrado un lugar donde podría vivir, claro está seria permanentemente vigilado y tendría que asistir a sus terapias y revisiones médicas.  
Eddie y Waylon le acompañaron ese día.  
El mismo Gluskin le empujo en su silla de ruedas para después ayudarlo a subir al auto de Waylon.  
Después de tantos años pudo ver la ciudad donde viviría, y las primeras casas al otro extremo de la cuidad.  
Varias casas residenciales algo pequeñas, pero bastante hogareño.  
-esa es nuestra casa la pequeña azul, y la de al lado es la tuya, seremos vecinos Chris-  
Eddie sonreía ante las actitudes de su amada, sobre todo porque parecía un niño pequeño a veces.  
Chris por su parte envidiaba a ese par, a pesar de todo lo que Gluskin había hecho Waylon parecía muy enamorado de su esposo.  
El por su parte estaba aún lastimado y solo.  
Waylon estaciono frente a su casa y le ayudaron a bajar.  
Por suerte podía caminar un poco y dentro podría descansar.  
-si quieren pueden pasar…-  
-gracias Chris pero mejor acostúmbrate antes a tu nueva casa, ya mañana vendremos a comer contigo…-  
Ambos se fueron casi corriendo, parecía que tenían algo de prisa.  
El interior de la casa era bastante modesto, pero la decoración era elegante.  
Se sentó un momento en el gran sofá de la sala mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.  
De pronto comenzó a oler algo delicioso desde la cocina.  
Extrañado se dirigió a la cocina, pero al llegar al comedor vio a Miles salir de la cocina.  
Usaba un traje bastante elegante, que constaba de un pantalón de traje café, una camisa negra y un chaleco, que sospechosamente le recordaba a Gluskin.  
El moreno lo vio y se sonrojo al instante, dejo la charola con pasta sobre la mesa y se acercó a Chris hasta quedar a solo unos pasos.  
-Hola…Chris…-  
Miles estaba hermoso, ese traje se apegaba mucho a su cuerpo marcando sus finas curvas y perfectos músculos.  
-lamento no haber ido a verte pero….-  
Chris coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Miles para poder ver más de cerca su sonrojado rostro.  
-Little pig…-  
Miles le sonrió ante aquel apodo, al parecer Chris jamás dejaría de llamarlo así.  
-vamos a cenar quieres…podremos hablar mientras tanto-  
Ambos se sentaron en aquella mesa, uno frente a otro, Miles sirvió dos platos de pasta y un poco de vino en unas copas.  
Se veía nervioso, pero eso lo hacía más tierno ante los ojos de Walker.  
-los médicos dijeron que ya estas mejor….-  
-sí, ahora puedo hablar más….aunque me cuesta un poco…-  
-bueno, las terapias ayudaran mucho….tu herida, te duele aun….-  
-no mucho, por suerte Trager no corto nada importante.-  
Miles suspiro suavemente, había estado preocupado por el daño que hubiera podido sufrir, y aunque los médicos le dijeron que estaba bien, había esperado a que Chris se lo digiera con su propia boca.  
Comieron un rato en absoluto silencio, Chris no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de Miles.  
Simplemente él era perfecto, agradecía haberse decidido a protegerlo y no haberle cortado la cabeza.  
-qué piensas hacer ahora Miles…-  
Este se sonrojo y evito su mirada.  
-no…no lo sé….pensaba volver a mi trabajo como periodista….pero…-  
-pero que…-  
-Chris quiero escuchar tu respuesta antes de irme…..que sientes por mí…-  
Walker se levantó de su asiento, volteando la silla de Miles hacia él, se inclinó para poder quedar a su alcance y verlo directo a los ojos.  
-te amo Miles…mi Little pig-  
Miles casi lloro ante las sensaciones que tenía, se acercó para besar a Chris pero entonces se fijó en un detalle.  
Como lo haría si él no tenía labios.  
Chris también se dio cuenta de eso, pero decidió hacer algo mejor.  
Dirigió su boca hasta la oreja de Miles y la mordió levemente sintiendo el cuerpo más pequeño temblar y sujetarse a su cuello.  
-Chris….mmm…vamos a la habitación-  
Walker sonrió aun jugando con la pequeña oreja, que ya estaba algo roja por las mordidas y lametones.  
Cargo entonces a Miles sobre su hombro, era una suerte que tuviera tanta fuerza y que su amante fuera tan delgado.  
Con ayuda de las instrucciones de Miles dio con la habitación.  
Iba a bajar a su amante cuando una idea más divertida cruzo por su mente.  
Con una de sus manos sujeto la cintura de Miles, mientras la otra bajo sus pantalones de un golpe.  
De reojo podía ver los pequeños bóxer negros que marcaban el redondo trasero del moreno.  
Miles comenzó a retorcerse para soltarse pero paro rápidamente al sentir las caricias de Chris sobre su trasero.  
La enorme mano apretaba firmemente, para luego mover su glúteo derecho a su antojo.  
-para…no juegues así conmigo….-  
-Little pig….-  
Chris se reía ante los sonidos casi felinos que hacia Miles, quien chillaba ante la sensación del dedo índice de Walker jugando con su agujero a través de la tela.  
El enorme hombre comenzó a sentir el miembro de su pareja golpear contra su hombro, Miles estaba algo duro.  
Decidido a seguir con su juego acomodo a Miles en una nueva posición, dejándolo sentado sobre su cadera, con sus entrepiernas prácticamente pegadas.  
Miles ni corto ni perezoso se deshizo de la camisa de su amado, viendo de nuevo el enorme pecho ante sus manos.  
Comenzó a acariciar los hombros de Chris mientras su mano bajaba la cremallera del hombre.  
Sentía el miembro de Walker luchar contra sus pantalones y chocar con su miembro.  
Restregó un poco sus caderas sobre las de Chris sintiendo las manos del hombre aplastar su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Chris alzo unos centímetros a miles para acomodarse en la cama, dejando el cuerpo de su amante justo sobre su estómago.  
Miles avergonzado cubrió su miembro con sus manos para evitar que Chris lo viera.  
El gigante decidió ignorar por ahora esa parte del cuerpo de su amante, para dirigir sus manos sobre la ropa superior de Miles.  
Se acomodó mejor y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de su amante y prácticamente rasgo la tela a través de los brazos de Miles, haciendo que este jadeara agudamente ante la sorpresa.  
-Eddie va a matarte por destruir mi ropa….-  
-Que lo intente….-  
Para acallar las quejas de Miles tomo su moreno pezón entre sus dientes.  
Lo hacía girar entre sus incisivos, lamiendo después la poca sangre que salía de los leves rasguños que le hacía.  
-Chris…duele…-  
Walker dio un último lametón al pezón izquierdo para volver a acomodar a Miles dejándolo casi sentado sobre su cabeza.  
Miles volvió a acomodar sus manos sobre su miembro, pero las manos de Chris solo bajaron un poco la ropa de Miles antes de rasgar su bóxer como si estuviera hecho de papel.  
El moreno solo apretó los restos de su ropa contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que estaba completamente a la merced de Chris.  
Walker coloco sus manos en el trasero de su amante para sepáralo y comenzó a pasear su lengua entre estas sintiendo de inmediato las piernas de este temblar contra su cabeza.  
Miles estaba gritando como loco al sentir aquel travieso musculo probar esa parte tan sensible, aquella lengua estaba en todas partes, paseaba sobre su pequeño agujero o se entretenía dando fuertes lametones sobre sus testículos, haciéndolos prácticamente entrar en la boca de Walker.  
Walker se burlaba internamente de su amante, al escucharlo y ver como comenzaba a bajar sus caderas al no poder soportar tanto placer.  
Pero la presión de su propio miembro lo obligo a terminar con aquel juego y meter uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Miles, moviéndolo fuertemente contra su interior.  
A pesar de la incomodidad inicial Miles soltó la tela de su ropa y con su mano izquierda sujeto la mano que jugaba en su interior, mientras la otra sujetaba la cabeza de su amante para darse algo de apoyo.  
El segundo dedo acompaño al otro y comenzó a abrir el interior haciendo el movimiento de tijeras, sintiendo como poco a poco el interior de Miles se suavizaba y abría un poco más.  
Miles sintió que casi se corría, pero quería sentir aún más antes de terminar, así que se levantó con algo de pereza.  
Se recostó en la cama boca abajo, y levanto un poco su trasero invitando en silencio a Chris a terminar su trabajo.  
Walker rio suavemente y se quitó el resto de su ropa.  
Acomodándose de inmediato detrás de Miles guiando su miembro a la entrada de su amante.  
Miles sintió como aquel pedazo de carne destrozar su interior, Chris era enorme y su entrada demasiado pequeña para poder tomar todo lo que le ofrecía.  
Pero cuando el glande golpeo su próstata todo el dolor prácticamente desapareció.  
Las primeras embestidas de Chris lo llenaban casi por completo, acariciando todo a su alcance, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo.  
Incluso podía jurar que lo sentía casi en su estómago, empujando todo a su alcance y saliendo casi por completo.  
Chris por su parte estaba eufórico perforando el apretado hoyo que lo recibía con tanto gusto, calentándole y succionando cada centímetro que empujaba dentro de él.  
El calor era algo alucinante y la presión no ayudaba a su control.  
Sentía que toda esa ira que ya casi estaba controlada volvía a él.  
Quería destruir aquel indefenso cuerpo, perforarlo hasta partirlo a la mitad.  
Pero lo más importante quería amarlo, llenarlo de marcas de propiedad y capturarlo en sus brazos para jamás dejarlo salir.  
Tomo con su mano el miembro desatendido de Miles, para acariciarlo con algo de rudeza y ayudarle a terminar y que sintiera el mismo placer que le estaba regalando a él.  
Miles ya sentía el final aproximarse, y la mano de Chris empeoraba todo, haciendo que sus manos no pudieran sostenerlo, cayendo fuertemente su cabeza contra su cama.  
Arañaba con fuerza las sabanas para tratar de controlarse, pero no pudo más cuando sintió la caliente semilla de su amante golpear todo su interior, haciéndolo correrse sobre las sabanas.  
Chris temblaba completamente mientras abrazaba las caderas de su amado reportero.  
Cuando ambos se calmaron Chris se recostó en la cama jalando a Miles para que durmiera sobre su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras sentía una serie de besos en su rostro.  
-Te atrape al fin Little Pig…-  
Miles y Chris rieron.  
Quizás esa frase era cierta, pero el mismo Chris había caído aún más fuerte en los brazos de Miles.  
El moreno había ganado esa guerra, y la misión de Chris al fin fue completada.  
Pero su trabajo apenas comenzaba.  
Amaría y protegería a Miles el resto de su vida.


End file.
